


you can rest now

by Kokoa_Lana



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, I Can't Believe I Wrote This
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoa_Lana/pseuds/Kokoa_Lana
Summary: Захотеть было не сложно. Но Тони не хотел умирать.





	you can rest now

**Author's Note:**

> Я ненавижу эндгейм, он разбил мне сердце и душу
> 
> Я люблю тебя, Тони Старк, три тысячи.

Захотеть было не сложно. Чтобы Танос исчез так же, как погибал на его руках Питер — медленно и неотвратимо. Чтобы его армия исчезла, чтобы никто больше не нанёс вред, никому больше не было больно, никто бы больше не погиб.  
Пожелать было не сложно. Можно было даже не обращать на боль, пронизывающую его насквозь, сводящую с ума, заставляющую рычать. Тони мог перетерпеть это.  
Он знал, что где-то там Пеппер. Питер. Стив. Знал, что там те, ради кого он когда-то жил. Их команда. Все те, кого он должен был защищать.  
Он поклялся себе защитить — ещё тогда, на ферме у Клинта, он поклялся; и после щелчка, даже когда угроза смерти прошла, он решил не играть с огнём. У него была Пеппер. Была Морган. У него было всё, чего он мог желать — и тысячи трупов на совести, в том числе и тех, самых близких.  
Он всего лишь пожелал, чтобы всё это закончилось — и парализующий холод, охвативший его после щелчка, был почти спасением, пришедшим на смену бесконечной боли.  
Тони не хотел умирать. Никогда не хотел. Тони слепо смотрел куда-то вперёд, падая, чувствуя, как расползается по его телу лёд, и он знает, что это конец. Он вспоминает Морган. Мысленно целует её на ночь и убирает волосы ей с лица. Он и не мог желать о большем.  
Его кто-то трясёт, кто-то пытается привлечь его внимание, он слышит голос Питера, который тянет его обратно, на поверхность — в обжигающую реальность, от которой становилось только хуже, и отсутствие воздуха сдавливало грудную клетку и гортань. Питер зовёт его по имени. Питер говорит, что они победили. Что он победил. Тони не хочет в это верить — потому что победа значила бы смерть, а он не хочет, так не хочет бросать Морган с Пеппер одних, бросать Питера одного, не хочет прощаться со Стивом, он не хочет погибать здесь, так по-геройски глупо, он не хочет...  
Питер рыдает, и Тони отстранённо чувствует укол вины.  
Питер плачет из-за него. Но Питер хотя бы жив, говорит себе Тони, он хотя бы жив, и это уже победа, та маленькая победа, которую Тони не заслужил, но сумел выбить.  
Голос Пеппер выталкивает его в сознание, ненадолго, только бы сфокусировать на ней взгляд, всё плывёт, и нет воздуха, нет, нет, совсем нет...  
— Пеп...  
— Тони, ты справился, — Пеппер ласковая и спокойная, и Тони расслабляется мгновенно. Она накрывает руку Тони своей. — Всё хорошо. Всё будет хорошо. Всё будет хорошо. Теперь ты можешь отдохнуть... Можешь поспать.  
И Тони слушается её — он знает, что потом проснётся, и Морган будет прыгать вокруг него, стащив что-то из гаража, и Пеппер позовёт его с кухни, потому что ей нужна помощь, и на улице будет банально-солнечно, и всё будет хорошо...  
Поэтому Тони слушается её, и закрывает глаза, проваливаясь в бесконечный сон.


End file.
